1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for finishing a joint formed between two surface members, and more particularly, relates to providing a sealed corner joint in a bathtub or shower enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the installation of a bathtub or shower unit, the unit is typically enclosed within a structural framework having wall members which are finished with a waterproof surface In order to provide for a completely waterproof enclosure, it is common practice to apply a bead of caulk in the corner formed between the wall surface and bathtub or shower unit. Water is thereby prevented from leaking through the corner joint and damaging the wall structure forming the enclosure. A desirable caulk material for waterproofing the corner joints in bathtub and shower enclosures is one which is room temperature vulcanized, such as a silicone rubber elastomer, for example. Such a caulk is available in tube form and is readily applied either directly from the tube or by the use of a suitable caulking gun. In either case, the tip of the tube is usually cut at an angle to permit the caulk to flow into the corner joint and be leveled or smoothed out by the tip as it is drawn along the corner The foregoing method of applying caulk requires a considerable degree of skill in achieving a proper seal between the wall surface and bathtub or shower unit while, at the same time, spreading the caulk evenly to produce an acceptable finished appearance. Without the exercise of skill in applying the caulk, an irregular or rippled surface finish often results which is unsightly in appearance and is difficult to clean. Moreover, repeated cleaning of the caulk to eliminate mildew formation, for example, particularly with the use of chemical cleaning agents and harsh scrubbing means can substantially reduce the life of the caulk thereby resulting in premature failure of the seal between the wall surface and bathtub or shower unit.